Beautiful Dreams
by Naruto's beloved doll
Summary: Summary: Life give many simple pleasure, Naruto seems to only reseve them in his dreams. suck at summaries NaruXHina, and others undecided
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's beloved doll does **not own **_Naruto_, if she did everyone would speak in strange dialect and be wearing seriously baggy pants that don't go well with their profession.

**Summary**: Life give many simple pleasure, Naruto seems to only reseve them in his dreams. (suck at summaries) NaruXHina, and others undecided.

-----------

"I sleep walk"-Talking

'_I sleep walk?"-Thinking_

"**Stupid ningen"-**** Kyubbi/inner persona talking**

"_**I'm afraid to look at myself in the mirror"-**__** Kyubbi/inner persona Thinking**_

?%%%%%??%%%%%?

_He could feel the rays of sun that were peaking trough his curtains trying to disrupt his sleep. As he tried to roll over he felt something heavy on his chest. Feeling sleep immediately leave him, he tensed slightly, enough to be ready for attack but not noticeable. He slowly opened his eyes and what his was met with shocked him, so much that he seemed to lose coherent thoughts and was only able to stare._

_Long stands of raven curled on his chest, skin as pale as the moon against his, beautifully glowing and soft, and all with compliments from the sun's rays which only seemed to make her un-earthly._

_Still staring he felt as his ability to think came back ever so slowly and began to gather the facts. 'Ok there's a beautiful pale goddess in my bed, her skin is really soft and feels good against mine…..NANI!!! How can I feel her skin unless I'm naked, OH my KAMI! That would mean that she is naked too!' slightly freaking out, he could feel **everything **and he wasn't sure if the situation was good or bad. To make a bad situation worse he didn't realize that he was fidgeting, and with every movement he made it bought the beauty out of her sleep, resulting in him waking his bed partner._

_A feminine moan caught his attention and he watched with wide eyes as she rose and stretched, before turning to him. _

_The rays of the sun blocked him from observing her face, but from what he could see of her body it would be that of an angel. When he realized he was staring he tuned to gaze at the sheets as if they were the most interesting pieces of fabric._

_He didn't expect for the place on his chest just recently vacated would be occupied again. He felt even more shock as a kiss was placed on his chest followed by a quiet "G'morning kio."_

_He felt even more shock then his heart skipping a beat or two. He didn't expect that something so simple as those words could catch him like they did, but they did. His arms found themselves around her and squeezing slightly and breathing deep, he caught the scent of lavenders, as he whispered his own "G'morning"_

_He wasn't sure how long they stayed like this and the longer they did the more he thought. He had soo much to ask, but left it for the moment as he continued to drown in the comfort of his goddess/angels hug. She shifted in his arms, and he loosened his grip, starting to let go. Before he could he was shocked again for… well he lost count, but he was shocked._

_Soft, wet lips crashed to his in a searing, yet sweet, kiss. He had never been kissed before, and never been hugged or cuddle, and this person told them they loved him, even if not directly. The matter is he was feeling all these wonderful things and it was because of a woman he found in his bed. Pushing his thoughts away he tried to respond with the same amount of emotion._

_The kiss didn't stay innocent too long, because almost right after he responded she was drawing out his tongue to fight, as it went on he started to feel heated and he felt both his and her hands wondering. He found that he likes the taste of her mouth and how soft her skin is, he found himself hating the need to breathe as they both finally parted. _

_He opened his eyes, half-lidded and dazed to look at the angel, who somehow got above him, and was amazed with the face that he saw. He heard something mumble something about it now being a good morning, and knew he would have laughed if he wasn't trying to imprint this image in his head. An image of a flushed face, high cheek bones and a cute pixie nose. He watched, and wanting part of him close to that and remember it he brought his hand up and cupped the red, then slowly began tracing over the rest of her face. He watched as the features got closer before she pecked his lip once, then again. When she was up again she smiled and said "Really good morning so far…" _

_He frowned as he started to have this weird sensation in his stomach, but ignored it as he saw eyelids drawing up, almost as if in slow motion. He felt desperate to see the eyes, but before they opened the sensation turned to pain, and he was lost in white…._

**xxxxxxxxxxxX**

He woke with a jerk from his old, creaky bed, just from the noise he knew the answer, but still looked around only to see peeling paint and old musty furniture, most of all there was no sign of his angel. He felt his eyes prickle and couldn't figure why. He thought that he was accustom to his hopes being crushed by now.

Trying not to dwell on the dream anymore he got ready for school. Still he could not keep from wondering if she really existed as he left closing the door behind him.

So focused on his thoughts he didn't see a flushed face, high cheek bones and a cute pixie nose, and shining lavenders stare at him as he made his way past her….

**xxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kioshii: **SO…. Not to be rude or anything but…..WHY? why did you make these kind people wait sooo long for you to write. And it better be good, cause not only did you make them wait but you woke me up to read it.

**Doll: **Well if ya must know ya lazy pig…. Planes suck especially ones called DELTA (stay away), and you know about the absolutely heinous week we had in school so back off, 'cause you had like 2 more days than me to do your shit.

**Kioshii: **Yeah…well…

**Doll: **Speaking of chapters, didn't you promise your fans a chapter like days ago

**Kioshii: **….(ahem) ummm…. Well people review and yeah…..

**Doll: **Oh. No ya don't your ass brought up the damn sub- who the hell are you gesturing to(looks around and see a sweating camera man) Oh hells no!

**Kioshii: **Run!!!! Run man if you want to live! (kioshii and camera man runaway leaving camera on the floor)

**Doll: **(Picks up camera a puts on a big smile) Please review and I'll see you guys later. JA NE!..... (Camera drops again) GET BACK HEAR SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES!!!!

Doll is not responsible for any acts that follow this, she can simply say it was her evil twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

My sincerest apology for the long wait, but it's going to be longer. I had started my senior year this year in high school, and everything went bad from there. To make it worst my best friend just died in an accident. I have decided to hold off on my fan fictions because of this and finish the original stories that she wanted me to.

I hate seeing these notes and even went so far as to think the authors who wrote them were bull-shiting their readers. I guess I have to apologize to all authors who have had to write one of these notes.

I'm not giving up on my fics Writing them is too fun to do that, but I am taking a break to get my life together and make something of it.

Again I'm really sorry about this.

Sincerely,

**Naruto's beloved doll**

**P.S.** To all those who read Hina-koishii's stuff or know of her she's fine has a couple broken bones, but fine. It was our best friend who died and Hina was in the car with her. She was lucky Loren wasn't.


End file.
